Wind
by ninetyfiveandninetyfour
Summary: Ini cuma tentang angin yang mengganggu Luhan dan membuatnya sedih, contohnya kematian Sehun, angin kencang saat Sehun menaiki burung besi, angin yang mengganggu acara Jongin dan Luhan, atau angin yang mempertemukan Luhan dengan Hakkin dan- mempertemukan Luhan dengan Sehun. Hunhan, GS, OOC, RnR. -sembilan
1. Watashi wa Luhan desu

_Ninetyfive and Ninetyfour_

 _Wind_

 _Ini cuma tentang angin yang mengganggu Luhan dan membuatnya sedih, contohnya kematian Sehun, angin kencang saat Sehun menaiki burung besi, angin yang mengganggu acara Jongin dan Luhan, atau angin yang mempertemukan Luhan dengan Hakkin_

"Aku sudah menyukaimu lebih dari seratus detik, seratus menit, seratus jam, seratus hari, lalu aku memutuskan melupakanmu dan sedetikpun tak bisa, namun aku sadar itu semua sia sia. Jadi, aku pergi-

 _walaupun aku tetap menyukaimu._ "

"Kalau begitu berhenti melakukannya untuk seratus minggu, seratus bulan, seratus tahun, seratus abad kedepan agar aku dapat memutuskan aku salah bahwa-

 _semua darimu konyol, sampai aku tak bisa berhenti berfikir bahwa aku telah menyukaimu_ ,"

pergi, pergi, semakin jauh, tetap pada opininya bahwa hanya dia yang benar. Sampai kepergian itu telah membuat lubang lubang duka pada manusia manusia yang setia padanya.

 _Unknown, 6 Februari 2013 06.17_

Banyak dari mereka berlalu lalang lalu bersapa - sapaan. Disini suasana sedang hujan deras, seragam seragam itu ada yang basah terkena air mata sang dewa yang menangis di tahtanya, mungkin ia Psikhe yang menangis karena Cupid yang berselingkuh atau Akhelois- sudah seminggu bulan tidak tampak entah itu karena langit berawan atau gerhana bulan.

Dentingan bel manual yang masih menggunakan teknik kumparan dan magnet berbunyi, harus segera kekelas untuk memulai pagi yang dingin dan membosankan. Bahkan pengajar yang kadang tak berilmu tinggi, hanya mengacu pada buku sebagai pedoman masih bermalas malasan disinggasana mereka sambil bercakap cakap, atau sekedar tidur.

"Bagaimana dengan hari ini? Terdengar lebih baik untukmu?" Tanya seorang siswi dengan rambut yang di ombre biru dengam catkuku senada.

"Apa maksudmu? Hujan? Apa yang baik? Pelajaran olahraga tertunda, apa yang baik, jangan berbicara macam - macam!" Ujar temannya dengan muka merah padam.

"Santai saja, maksud Hyorin mengingatkan itu hanya untuk menyuruh kita agar berdoa untuk Sehun. Agar ruh-nya tenang disurga," timpal temannya yang lain sambil menahan tawanya yang sangat kentara, begitu juga beberapa anak perempuan lain.

"Baekhyun! Lionel! Hyorin! Sungguh, kematian Sehun bukan suatu yang dapat kalian olok olok! Apalagi tepat setahun setelah kematiannya! Aku tau kalian membenci Sehun!" Siswi itu mendengus dan berpindah tempat duduk di sebelah sahabat dari orang yang mereka bicarakan.

"Jongin," ujar siswi yang kesal atas candaan mengenai seseorang yang telah mati.

"Luhan, sudah lama kita semua berteman, dari junior high school kan?" Luhan, siswi itu mengangguk, "dan sejak saat itu aku, Sehun dan nama benda langit yang secara kebetulan itu bersahabat. Maaf ya, jika Suho dan Seokjin selalu mengucilkanmu yang menyukai Sehun," Luhan terlihat seperti kehilangan kecerdasan untuk beberapa saat, "bodohnya aku, apa terlihat seperti anak perempuan? Aku akan pergi kerumah Sehun pulang sekolah dan Suho juga menyempatkan hadir, apa kau juga akan ikut?" Luhan menggeleng lemah.

Pelajaran dimulai sebagai tanda bahwa guru olahraga mereka melangkah penuh api berjalan dilantai lantai kelas mereka dengan sebuah memory dikalungkan seperti liontin berharga. Ia memulai pelajaran dengan penuh ketangkasan menjadi sejarah yang meletihkan mata dan otak, menyetel format format video tentang kematian -lagi- olahraga di arena yang tragis.  
Angin mencumbui kulit putih langsat milik Luhan yang sedang duduk di halte. Terkadang ia melirik riak riak genangan air yang tertampung saat hujan dan tanah tanah kotor. Disebelahnya Baekhyun yang menarikan jari tangannya pada keyboard smartphonenya. Luhan sendiri hanya menatap kosong jalanan yang sangat ramai dengan deru deru mesin motor dan percakapan manusia manusianya, ia mendengus lalu beberapa menit kemudian mendengus lagi terus begitu saja, sampai Baekhyun menyapanya.

"Ada apa? Masih terfikir tentang Sehun? Apa aku harus berharap agar Sehun muncul didepanmu sekarang?" Omongan Baekhyun di acuhkannya, "oh Tuhan yang maha agung! Datangkanlah Sehun-Alpha- agar sang Luhan-Venus- bisa mengorbit padanya, bukan dengan gravitasi, tapi dengan kekuatan cinta!" Setelahnya Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "maaf, maaf! Seseorang seperti Sehun memang pantas mati kok! Kan kau sendiri yang bilang jika karma itu berlaku."

Luhan mendelik kepada Baekhyun, "tapi, ini kematian Baek!"

"Kau hanya masih menyukainya! Astaga itu cinta monyet!" Baekhyun memasuki bus bersama Luhan dan mendudukan mereka berdua.

Keheningan menyapa mereka dalam singgasananya yang agung, sebelumnya yang berada dalam tangan kegelisahaan dan rasa egois. Hujan kembali datang menginjak atap bus, entah sekarang siapa yang menangis, dewa dewi itu tidak begitu penting. Keheningan masih menduduki tempatnya antara Luhan dan Baekhyun, bahkan hujan tidak mengusik secuilpun jubah sang keheningan. Sampai Luhan turun, keheningan itu baru sirna dari tempat duduknya, Luhan menyapa Baekhyun. Luhan lalu membuka payung dan berjalan diantara hujan memasuki Apartemennya. Ia melihat ada beberapa orang penyewa baru dari Asia timur, kulit mereka sangat putih dan muka mereka sangat oriental.  
Luhan memasuki ruangannya, lalu Luhan mendudukan dirinya pada kursi kayu mahoni yang diukir di puncak sandarannya. Ia menatap meja belajarnya, matanya kosong menerawang jauh.

 _Unknown, 12 Agustus 2010 13.40_

Bunga bunga berjatuhan begitu saja, melepaskan rindu pada tanah dengan memeluknya. Angin berlari larian di udara yang cukup dingin. Cuaca yang buruk tak menghalangi niat rombongan para remaja untuk melihat panorama pinggiran hutan kota yang indah.

"Berjalan sebentar lagi akan ada lahan luas bekas yang pernah digunakan untuk latihan futsal atau basket," ujar salah satu anak berambut merah.

Anak anak yang lain hanya mengikuti saja sambil berbincang bincang, beberapa dari mereka sibuk mencari signal, dan menatapi jalanan. Jumlah mereka tak lebih dari 15, tidak hanya remaja laki laki saja, tapi perempuan juga ada.

"Wah! Itukan tanah lapangnya?!" Seru seorang perempuan dengan rambut sebahu.

Beberapa dari mereka berlari dan mendudukan diri mereka dipinggir lapangan. Beberapa lagi masih berjalan santai.

"Angin lalu mengatakan jika band band Jepang akan kesini bulan besok!" Seru Luhan.

"Lalu?" Seokjin memutar bola matanya.

"Apa tidak tertarik?! Itu keren!" Camomile secara tidak langsung meng-iyakan perkataan Luhan.

"Dan?" Tambah Seokjin.

"Aku ingin sekali menontonnya!" Luhan tidak bisa berhenti berteriak.

"Ayahku sudah memberikan izin dan tiketnya!" Camomile berteriak mengikuti Luhan.

"Ugh- aku tidak diperbolehkan," ucapan Luhan terdengar sangat lirih.

Suho, Palapa dan Seokjin tertawa, "kau kan anak perempuan yang ceroboh, jelas sekali," Ucap Suho dan diberi anggukan oleh Palapa dan Seokjin.

"Kalian anak laki laki yang menyebalkan! Kalian sendiri Gamers!"

"Hey, setidaknya Gamers di Jepang lebih dipuja dari band band kalian yang norak itu!" Seokjin menyaut.

Mereka akhirnya duduk dan beristirahat sebentar sebelum bermain basket atau sekedar berfoto.

"Hey! Lihat sebelah sana!" Ujar Europa, "itu siswa kelas 8-2 kan?"

Di sebrang lapangan ada dua anak laki - laki dengan topi lidah dibelakang, memakai baju dengan karakter Eren, celana pendek selutut, jaket biru. Ia bersender pada batang pohon yang rimbun sambil menekan nekan keyboardnya laptopnya. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi sedang membaca buku.

"Hey!" Teriak Lionel.

"Li, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ujar Baekhyun melihat Lionel yang sedang lari kearah anak laki laki itu. Baekhyun-pun menyusul, mereka lama mengobrol disana, entah tentang apa.

"Teman temanmu tidak tau malu apa? Itukan laki laki," ujar Palapa pada Luhan sambil mengendlik lalu mengeluarkan basket hitam dari tas basketnya. Ia memantulkan bola itu agar mencium tanah, dan mendaratkannya pada cincin sebesar bola itu. Seperti biasa, Palapa terlalu mencintai olahraga itu. Yang lain-pun bergabung untuk bermain.

Tidak lama dua anak laki laki disebrang sana berjalan mendekat kearah mereka

"Hi! Ini teman baru kita," ujar Lionel pada anak anak yang sedang beristirahat, kelihatannya mereka enggan untuk peduli,"mereka gamers!" Seokjin, Palapa dan Suho menengok.

"Seokjin Exo Gerulion!"

"Palapa Dermintos!"

"Suho Glise Kystus"

Ujar mereka kompak, anak laki laki itu seperti menemukan hadiah baru.

"Aku Jongin Bux Trojan dan yang pakai kaca mata- kau tidak mau mengenalkan namamu?"

Seorang yang memakai kaca mata itu menengok dengan dahi yang berkerut, "Sehun Alpha Century," ujarnya pada mereka semua.

"Nama kalian semua adalah benda benda langit!" Ujar Hyorin.

"Yang perempuan dengan kacamata itu Hyorin, lalu yang sedikit pendek itu Camomile, yang mempunyai rambut blonde itu Kyungsoo, yang jangkung itu Europa dan yang sedang memegang basket itu Luhan," jelas Lionel.

"Bagaimana jika berbicara tentang pertandingan Dota sebentar," Seokjin menggiring mereka menjauhi anak perempuan.

"Oh god! Mulai lagi!" Europa mengambil basket dari tasnya dan mencoba melakukan slamdunk dan three point.

Luhan menatap orang itu, orang yang aneh, yang tidak banyak omong dan sangat cuek. Bahkan dengan laki laki. Ia tertawa saat memperhatikan laki laki itu.

Sudah sangat sore dan ini sore yang dingin, jadi mereka memutuskan akan pulang, sebelumnya mereka berfoto - foto dengan Camera yang Seokjin bawa.

"Hey," panggil Luhan dengan lembut. Pria itu menengok dan Luhan memekik dengan suara yang amat pelan, "iya! Kau!" Pria itu sekarang berdiri didepan Luhan.

"Siapa namamu? Aku lupa," ujar Luhan mengawali ucapannya.

"Sehun Alpha Century, mmm- bagaimana denganmu? Aku tadi tidak mendengarkan."

"Luhan Venus Guerje. Jadi tuan Century, apa bisa kudapatkan kontakmu?" Tanya Luhan hati hati sambil melihat kearah tanah yang disemen.

Sehun menulis sesuatu dikertas dan memberinya pada Luhan. Sehun pergi begitu saja menarik tangan Jongin yang sedang berbincang dengan Palapa, mengambil peralatannya dan hilang di pepohonan.

"Hey apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sehun?" Tanya Suho.

"Nothing, aku tidak tau dia akan takut kutanyai namanya."  
Awal yang canggung bagi Sehun dan Luhan.

 _Unknown, 6 Februari 2013 16.24_

Hujan mengetuk jendela jendela di sana dan memasuki tanah, seakan tau waktunya petir ikut meloncat loncat dalam wujud bunga api listrik, terkadang ia menyentuh tanah maka terjadilah kilat dengan suara indahnya yang maha dahsyat. Mereka menyanyi dengan suara yang merdu dan senada mengikuti hujan.

Luhan bersiap dengan celana denim, mantel, sepatu, tas dan payung-nya. Ia keluar bertemu pemuda pemuda oriental itu, mengingat sekali ketika dulu ia akan berteriak histeris melihat orang orang seperti mereka.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Luhan Venus Guerje desu" Seru Luhan melewati kamar para pemuda oriental itu, pintu mereka selalu terbuka dan menampakan wajah mereka yang sedang berbincang. Sekarang mereka menatap Luhan, satu dari mereka seorang laki laki dan dua sisanya adalah perempuan. Salah satu dari perempuan itu memakai jaket dengan leher sampai menutupi hidung dan topi, terlihat keren.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Hatsu Kenji desu," Ucap perempuan keren itu.

"Watashi wa Hokutoo Aibara desu," dia adalah satu satunya laki laki.

"Watahi wa Niji Kaze desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu," yang ini kelihatan manis dan anggun.

" Sepertinya kalian orang baru diapartemen ini." Ucap Luhan dengan Bahasa Jepang yang aksennya berantakan.

"Ah, kami bisa bahasa-mu. Masuk dulu," salah satu dari mereka menyuruh Luhan masuk.

"Tidak usah, ini ada sesuatu untuk kalian untuk ucapan selamat datang pulang nanti akan kuambil mangkuknya, jangan sungkan jika butuh pertolongan aku ada di dua ruangan setelah ini," Luhan memberikan tiga mangkuk soup cream dengan peterseli diatasnya, "masih hangat kok."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

"Dooitashimashite. Aku akan pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi."

"Hati hati Kinsei-san!" ujar satu satunya laki laki disana.

Luhan berjalan pergi, dia akan menuju tempat itu.

Lama ia menunggu di halte tadi, sekarang waktu sudah berlari di indahnya bintang dan Luhan baru akan menekan bel rumah raksaksa yang sangat mewah. Ia masuk setelah dari intercom muncul seorang paruhbaya yang menangis. Luhan menyusuri rumah besar itu sampai ia bertemu dengan Jongin dan- Suho juga Seokjin dan Palapa.

"Hay!" Sapa Luhan dengan menundukan wajahnya.

"Si panas -Planet Venus- ini akhirnya datang juga! Ini sudah malam, perempuan sepertimu harus berhati hati, apalagi kau perempuan kedua yang disukai Sehun-" jeda yang cukup lama, "setelah ibunya."

"Suho mabuk berat dengan kakaknya Sehun," ujar Jongin yang memapah Suho. Seokjin sendiri memapah Danield, kakak dari Sehun, "keruang tengah saja. Disana ada ayah Sehun."

Luhan berjalan keruang tengah dan mengambil kitab disana. Ia lalu membaca kitab itu bersama ayah Sehun yang tidak hentinya berdoa, "Mr. Century, apakah kau sudah lama berdoa disini?" Luhan mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"Ya, begitulah," ayah Sehun tertawa, "sudah lama aku berdoa agar anak itu kembali sewaktu waktu dalam keadaan hidup," ayah Sehun menghela napas, "aku belum tenang jika mayat Sehun belum ditemukan," ayah Sehun mulai menangis.

"Mr. Cerntury, anda harus kuat. Sekalipun Sehun mati, dia pasti ada disurga tuhan sekarang. Jika Sehun masih hidup, dia pasti mencoba datang ke kita," Luhan sendiri mencoba mengalahkan dirinya yang sudah ingin menangis.

"Luhan kau sebaiknya pulang sekarang. Ini sudah sangat malam. Aku berharap aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, namun aku masih ingin disini. Atau kau mau menginap?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Mr. Century. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku disini untuk beberapa waktu. Aku punya sedikit bingkisan untuk anda sekeluarga," Luhan mengeluarkan suatu yang dibungkus dalam tas ranselnya, "aku permisi dulu."  
Setelahnya Luhan berpamitan dengan Danield dan ibu Sehun. Ia pulang sambil-

menangis.

Malam ini jalanan cukup lengang, Luhan melalui jalanan pulang. Luhan berhenti. Ada 2 sampai 3 motor harley menjegalnya. Luhan terlihat takut dan mengambil stungun.

"Serahkan yang ada dalam tasmu!" Titah salah satu dari mereka.

"Bagaimana jika dirinya juga?" Timpal yang lainnya.

"Ambil saja uangku!" Luhan berujar dengan tidak baik.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh begitu, kau itu wanita yang cantik," yang lainnya berucap seperti anak kecil.  
Luhan menangis, tubuhnya gementar.

"Hey cantik, kau baik baik saja?" Salah satu dari mereka menyentuh Luhan dan langsung ditepis Luhan.

"Berani kau! Bawa dia!" Mereka menarik Luhan dan membawanya naik kemotor.  
Luhan memberontak dan membuat motor itu kurang stabil. Akhirnya Luhan di bius.

 _Unknown 7 Februari 2013 09.23_

Pagi yang indah dengan harum kayu kulit jeruk. Ia membuka penglihatannya, menapak matanya pada cahaya dan perbedaan yang ada. Ia mulai terbiasa.

"Ohayou Kinsei-chan!"

"Ah! apa yang terjadi padaku!" Luhan langsung duduk dengan muka shock, mungkin ia ingat apa yang terjadi, "apakah aku-" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya.

"Malam itu aku dan Hakkin pulang sekolah dan bertemu orang orang itu yang sedang mencoba membuka bajumu di area taman kota yang kosong. Yasudah kami lawan saja. Hiyat hiyat! Aku dan Hakkin jago Hapkido dan Judo!"

"Arigatou Kaze! Aku sangat berterima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan! Ini kamarku kan? Dari mana kau bisa buka apartemenku?"

"Aku bertanya pada orang administrasi!" Niji menatap kamar Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, "Kaze! Hakkin itu yang mana?" Luhan melirik Niji yang masih memperhatikan kamarnya.

"Kinsei-chan aku pergi dulu ya! Aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau kakak kakakku akan marah. Bye Kinsei- chan!"

Luhan menatap pintu kamarnya. Ia mengambil handuk lalu menuju kekamar mandi. Mungkin ia butuh menyegarkan dirinya.

"Konnichiwa!" Sapa Luhan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar orang orang Jepang itu.

"Konnichiwa, kau siapa?" Ucap orang jepang itu dengan bahasa Jepang. Ia memakai masker dan topi.

"A- Watashi wa Luhan desu," Luhan terlihat bingung.

"Yang tadi malam? Ada apa?" Orang itu mulai mengikuti bahasa Luhan.

"Aku hanya mau memberi ini! Sebagai terimakasih pada Kaze-san dan Hakkin-san. Mereka menolongku tadi malam."

"Watashi wa Hakkin Kori desu."

"Ah! Arigatou Gozaimasu Kor-"

"Panggil saja kami langsung tidak usah dengan nama belakang. Kita kan sudah bertemen," ujar Hatsu.  
Hakkin segera pergi dengan pakaian yang serba tertutup.

"Kalian aku sangat berterima kasih, terutama Niji! Aku membawakan sedikit hadiah. Hanya delivery pizza kok! Sebentar lagi pasti datang!"

"Yaampun Kinsei- kun terima kasih! Sebenarnya tidak usah, tapi bolehlah ini pagi yang lapar! Masuklah Kinsei- kun" Ujar Hokutoo. Luhan pun masuk dan berbincang bincang. Hatsu memakai jaket yang sama dengan kemarin dan memakai kacamata.

"Tidak baik begitu Hootuko! Sopanlah sedikit, kita orang baru disini. Gomenasai Kinsei-kun!" Hatsu menyikut Hootuko

"Tidak apa kok. Lagipula jarang sekali bisa langsung akrab. Ini sangat kebetulan yang mendadak ya? Apa lagi yang tadi malam. Aku merasa kalian seperti malaikat penyelamat!" Ujar Luhan membuat mereka tersenyum canggung.

"Ah Kinsei- kun bisa saja!"

"Hakkin pergi kemana? Kemarin aku juga tidak melihat Hakkin."

"Ah! Hakkin pergi ke-" Niji melirik ke Hootuko dan Hatsu.

"Hakkin pergi berkencan!" Ujar Hatsu.

 _Unknown, 14 Februari 2013 10.21_

Hari Valentine, hari yang kasih sayang dimana coklat, bunga dan -sex toys terjual lebih di tanggal ini. Banyak meja meja dipesan untuk sepasang merpati muda yang mengemudikan perjalanan mereka seuumur jagung atau malam bintang ditaman taman yang indah. Atau kau duduk dan menunggu seseorang yang tidak jelas membuang coklat pada lockermu. 

Luhan!" Panggil Baekhyun pada Luhan yang menempelkaan dagunya pada meja.

"Hm?"

"Aku- aku akan berkencan dengan Taehyung hari ini."

Luhan menengok kearah Baekhyun, "Taehyung itu bukan lelaki yang bisa dijamin kebaikannya! Dia kemarin juga habis berkencan dengan Viona."

"Kemarinkan bukan valentine, sekarang valentine, mungkin Taehyung serius denganku."

"Baekhyun Lucy Lyxyx aku sudah memberitaumu!" Luhan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Guerje, aku bercerita untuk sekedar cerita. Aku tidak meminta pendapatmu!" Baekhyun meninggalkan kelas.

"Hyo! Li! Taehyung mengajakku berkencan!" Teriak Baekhyun pada Hyorin dan Lionel.

"Astaga! Hebat sekali, bagaimana bisa?" Luhan memutar matanya.

Ia kembali pada mejanya. Guru entah sudah bersekongkol dengan hari valentine untuk melakukan rapat agar siswanya jengah. Hari ini free time dan tidak diliburkan.

"Han," panggil seseorang yang langsung mendudukan dirinya pada kursi disebelah Luhan.

Luhan hanya menengok masih dengan muka yang ditempelkan di meja.

"Sehun-" Jongin memberi jeda cukup lama, "aku melihatnya disekitar pusat kuliner di kota ini dengan baju seragam sepulang dari rumah Sehun, Seokjin juga melihat," ucap Jongin dengan cepat

Luhan terduduk tegap, ia langsung menatap Jongin, "kau tidak mabuk kemarin? Kau tau aku speechless," cukup lama tiba tiba Luhan menangis keras, "bisa saja itu orang yang mirip dengan Sehun. Jika itu Sehun kenapa ia tidak pulang?" Luhan masih dengan sesegukan berusahan menampik jika Sehun masih hidup.

Jongin menatap Luhan sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Pilihan yang salah jika ia memberitau Luhan tanpa kepastian dan kejelasan dari perkataannya. Jongin mengigit bibirnya, "Han, jangan menangis begitu, nanti semuanya berfikir aku membuatmu menangis."

"Memang benar bodoh! Kau memberiku harapan kosong!" Luhan sudah mulai mereda. Ia pergi ke kamarmandi untuk sekedar membasuh muka, lalu kembali lagi kekelas.

"Maaf Han! Tapi aku tidak bohong. Aku takut bilang padamu awal minggu karena baru peringatan satu tahun hilangnya Sehun. Aku takut jika kau shock."

"Sekarang aku sudah shock Jongin!" Luhan meremas rambutnya.

"Pastikan saja hari ini!" Seru Jongin.

"A- aku-"

 _Unknown, 14 Februari 2013 19.12_

Malam ini angin mendayu dayu dijajanan kuliner yang tempatnya terbuka. Aroma makanan menusuk hidung dan membuat pilihan yang sulit di malam yang cerah ini.

"Ini coklat untukmu, hari Valentine-kan hari kasih sayang. Kita teman!" Ucap Jongin sambil memberi satu coklat batang yang lumayan besar.

"Jadi, kita disini menunggu Sehun atau berkencan sih?" Luhan mulai jengkel.

"Dua duanya lah," Jongin tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Jongin kau membuang waktuku. Aku sedah senang mendengar Century kembali, tapi aku dibodohi. Itu lucu hah?"

"Han! Maaf, dengarkan dulu, duduk," Jongin menarik Luhan duduk kembali di kursinya.\

"Sehun itu menyukaimu. Mungkin dia bisa saja cemburu setelah kita merayakan hari Valentine dan jika Sehun bukan dia yang kemarin ada, apa kau tidak bosan menunggu Sehun? Kan ada aku. Setidaknya marilah berbagi sesaat, ketika Camomile pindah ke Singapore aku mulai menyukaimu tau!"

"Okay Jongin, aku akan disini, terserah apa alasanmu. Paling tidak berharap keberadaan Sehun itu baik, maksudnya bukan aku menyukainya, orang tuanya bisa saja senang."

"Han, kau mau makan apa?" Jongin memberikan daftar menu pada Luhan.

"Aku- air putih dan- Sehun! Jong itu Sehun!" Luhan berdiri menunjuk laki laki dengan rambut platina dan perempuan dengan rambut blonde.

"Jangan di kejar Luhan! Kita ikuti saja," Jongin menarik bahu Luhan.

"Maaf kami tidak jadi makan," ucap Jongin pada seorang waiter. Waiter itu mengumpat dan pergi, begitu juga dengan Luhan dan Jongin.

Luhan berada enam meter dibelakang Sehun, "Sehun!" Luhan berteriak memanggil dan berlari ke arah Sehun, namun Sehunnya

-lari dengan perempuan itu

seperti dibawa angin. Luhan berusaha mengejar dengan Jongin, namun Sehun dan perempuan itu terlalu cepat.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya! Kan sudah kubilang diikuti dulu!" Jongin berteriak, suaranya keras dan beberapa orang melihat mereka, namun diabaikan setelahnya.

"Jangan berteriak Jongin! Aku- tidak tahan! Aku merindukan Sehun!"

"Kalau sudah begini, bagimana jadinya?! Memang kau saja yang merindukan Sehun?!"

"Besok kan bisa," Luhan kelihatan takut.

"Pasti jika dia Sehun, besok dia tidak akan melewati jalan ini lagi!" Kai hampir saja memukul Luhan, "maaf," Kai pergi begitu saja.

"Kai! Maaf!" Luhan berteriak, namun Kai tetap berjalan.

Luhan membanting dirinya di kasur. Ia terlihat lelah. Lalu, ia tidur. Besok adalah hari libur dan Luhan sepertinya sudah berencana untuk tidur lebih lama.

Sekarang sudah jam sebelas, matahari mulai selesai mendaki langit. Angin tetap menandakan ia akan terus ada, membuat sebagian kecil orang terlalu baik dalam bunga bunga tidurnya dan sepertinya kehendak mereka untuk bangun lebih kecil.

Ketukan pintu mengakhiri semuanya dalam mili sekon, Luhan terlihat dapat mengontrol dirinya. Ia bangun dan mencuci muka sebentar lalu membuka pintu.

"Ah! Konnichiwa Niji-kun! Ada apa? Masuklah!"

"Konnichiwa Kinsei- chan! Hakkin mengamuk, Hootuko dan Hatsu sedang menenangkannya. Biasanya Hakkin akan diam jika digoda," ucap Niji sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan Luhan.

"Oh- Niji-kun aku akan mandi, tunggulah. Dikulkas ada ice cream. Aku akan cepat," Luhan mandi dengan benar benar cepat.

"Kinsei-chan, yaampun! Hanya 3 menit!" Ujar Niji yang melihat Luhan berlari menuju kamarnya dengan bathrobe dari kamar mandi.

Luhan segera keluar dan melihat Niji yang sedang melihat lihat ruangan Luhan, "Niji!"

"Ah! Kinsei- chan, maaf jika aku berputar putar ruangan."

"Tidak apa, oh ya aku akan makan dulu. Kau mau Omlet? Atau telur rebus? Aku juga punya sosis dan kentang."

"Tidak terima kasih Kinsei- chan, aku bisa lari dari amukan Hakkin kesini saja sangat senang."

"Okay kalau begitu. Niji menurutmu kenapa kita sangat cepat akrab? Itu kebetulan sekali? Ini baru tiga hari," Luhan membawa omlet sosis dan ice cream kehadapan Niji dan menyalakan TV.

"Mungkin karena dulu kau menyukai JPop?"

"Ya, bisa saja."

"Apa yang membuat Hakkin marah?"

"Aku mengodanya tentang pacarnya yang selingkuh."

"Yaampun, Hakkin jelas marah Niji. Kita harus selesaikan ini. Kau harus minta maaf pada Hakkin," Luhan memakan habis sarapannya-makan siang, mengobrol sebentar dan menyeret Niji ke apartemen Niji.

"Konnichiwa," ucap Niji pada Hootuko.

"Konnichiwa, Niji kau dari mana? Hatsu cerewet sekali, mencarimu. Hakkin sudah ditenangkan sekarang mereka sedang makan siang. Kinsei- kun mau ikut makan siang?"

"Tidak usah, aku baru saja makan. Hanya mengantarkan Niji dan menyuruhnya agar minta maaf pada Hakkin kok."

"Kau sebaiknya masuk sebentar,kami menyajikan beberapa masakan khas Jepang. Kau tidak akan menyesal."  
Niji mendekati Hokutoo dan berbisik, "tapi jika Kinsei ada keperluan tidak apa."

"Ah sepertinya begitu. Yasudah Konnichiwa Hotukoo dan Niji."

"Luhan!" Panggil Hakkin.

"Ada apa Hakkin?" Luhan yang awalnya berniat keluar kembali lagi.

"Tidak ada-" Hakkin berdiam, "hanya hati hati saja. Jangan pulang malam dan jangan percaya siapapun. Kemarilah jika butuh bantuan, ini nomor ku!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menerima nomor handphone-mu jika rupamu saja tertutup masker terus- bercanda," Luhan tertawa, "terima kasih Hakkin dan yang lainnya. Aku senang kita dapat akrab sangat cepat."

 _Unkown, 18 Mei 2013 05.23_

Angin melambaikan pohon pohon dan menendang dedaunan. Membuat demuanya pergi atau bergerak. Karena angin itu selalu merusak semua hubungan. Menyedihkan, ia terlihat keren dan kuat, namun ia jahat dan bengis.

Waktu terus berjalan begitu saja. Perempuan itu Luhan, seakan menghilang dari sekolah. Datang paling lama dan pulang paling cepat. Ia terlihat menarik diri dan menutup muka, bahkan dengan teman seperjuangannya. Nampaknya rasa kesal Luhan pada temannya yang menganggap kematian Sehun Itu benar dan Baekhyun yang tidak mau mendengarkannya, salah satu faktor pendukung dan faktor utamanya- Hakkin.

Luhan menuruti kata Hakkin semenjak mereka bertujar kontak. Menjaga dirinya dengan baik, tidak dekat dengan laki- laki dan sering bermain di apartemen Hakkin walau Hakkin tidak memunculkan dirinya, Luhan sendiri belum pernah melihat wajah Hakkin. Seperti orang buta yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tidak tau Hakkin, tapi menurutinya.

Luhan bangun, biasanya ada Niji yang menginap untuk saling berbicara saja. Luhan membuka smartphone-nya dan melihat massage maupun aplikasi chat. Pesan pada Hakkin belum dibalas dan chatnya belum di baca. Luhan mandi dan makan pagi, menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti pagi pagi sebelumnya. Handphone-nya berbunyi, kebiasaan baru Luhan dan pamannya. Menyapa setiap pagi. Luhan adalah gadis yatim piatu ayahnya dan ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya, setelah itu ayahnya seperti menghilang bak bulan menjelang fajar, sedangkan ibunya meninggal karena demam tinggi. Luhan dari awal memang lebih dekat dengan paman dan neneknya dari ibunya, jadi dulu mereka tinggal bersama setelah ibu Luhan meninggal. Paman Luhan adalah seorang programmer ia sekarang melanjutkan kuliahnya di havard dan membuat nenek Luhan ikut ke London, karena Luhan ingin tinggal disini jadi pamannya memberikan sebuah apartemen yang tidak besar.

"Hi, uncle! Pagiku baik. Bagaimana dengan uncle dan nenek?" Jawab Luhan setelah pamannya menyapanya lebih dulu, "pagi ini aku makan dengan sosis dan omlet lagi," pamannya kembali bertanya lewat sebrang Line, "iya, aku akan makan dengan baik. Uncle, akan ada diskon beberapa brand minggu depan-" Luhan diam sejenak, "uncle hebat, tau apa yang aku mau! Okay sampai jumpa, aku harap hari uncle dan nenek lebih menyenangkan."

Sebuah dering tidak lama berbunyi setelah Luhan menutup panggilannya. Jongin.

"Pagi, ada apa?" Luhan terlihat senang, "tidak apa apa itu memang salahku, sampai sekarang aku masih menyesal," ia nampak seperti orang berfikir, "okay cepat ya? Sampai jumpa!"

Tidak lama deru motor yang halus menari melewati udara dan menelusup pada telinga Luhan berdamaan dengan itu ada chat dari Jongin yang mengatakan jika ia telah tiba.

"Jongin tumben sekali, ada apa?" Luhan keluar apartemen dan sekedar menyapa Jongin.

"Aku hanya e- minta maaf? Ya aku ingin minta maaf saja soal yang bulan februari. Hanya mengenai Sehun saja seperti ini, maafkan aku jika berlebihan. Nanti malam, aku, Suho, Palapa, Seokjin, Baekhyun dan yang lain akan karauke, kita sepakat mengajakmu."

"Akan kufikirkan Kai. Aku takut pulang malam. Ada geng motor di jalan persimpangan yang disana ketika malam," Luhan menunjuk daerah yang bersebrangan dengan toko toko pecinaan.

"Akan kuantar pulang nanti malam," ujar Kai final.

Luhan menaiki jok belakang motor Kai. Kai pun mulai menjalankan motornya dengan medium. Diperjalanan angin angin menyapa rambut Luhan dan menari bersama. Membuat Luhan harus menyisir rambutnya, tarkadang Luhan merasa pagi ini sangat dingin ketika angin itu berkali kali mengecup kulitnya. 

_Unknown, 18 Mei 2013 19.31_

Sore yang indah dengan warna kelabu dan semburat jingga pada langit. Angin berhembus dan memeluk semuanya dengan erat menambah hawa sejuk yang berlebihan. Penghat penghat di nyalakan dalam mode maksimal di rumah rumah manusia. Beberapa binatang berdarah panas mungkin cukup membenci ini karena tidak mempunyai pemanas ruangan, mereka akan memasuki koran bekas atau kain kain kotor bekas.

"Luluie!" Panggil seorang perempuan saat melihat temannya turun dari motor, ia segera keluar ruangan dengan pemanas itu dan berlari kearah temannya, "Luluie! Aku merindukanmu!" Dia memeluk Luluie dengan erat.

"Lyxyx ini sangat erat, jangan membunuhku!" Luluie membalas memeluk Lyxyx.

"Disini sangat dingin ayo masuk Lu," Lyxyx menarik tangan Luluie.

"Baekhyun! Luhan! Bagaimana denganku?" Seorang laki laki melipat tangannya dan memasang wajah masam.

"Ayo Jongin!" Baekhyun-Lyxyx menarik Jongin masuk.

Mereka berjalan masuk lewat lorong lorong dan memasuki ruang yang sangat besar. Sudah tersedia mic, televisi, dan remote juga sofa dan makanan.

"Hi Nona Century!" Ujar Seokjin.

"Jangan membuat Luhan badmood. Aku benci Sehun, tapi Luhan temanku. Jadi bisa berhenti?"

"Baekhyun tidak seru!" Ujar Suho.

"Lu aku ingin cerita sesuatu, sebelumnya maaf tidak mempercayaimu tentang Taehyung," ujar Baekhyun disela sela karaoke.

"Ada apa?"

"Taehyung, n- bagaimana ya memulainya? En- begini. Taehyung dan aku pacaran sebulan, kami putus karena aku melihat Taehyung bersama Hyorin berciuman. Maaf karena aku didekatmu ketika membutuhkan saja. Aku hanya gelap mata waktu itu," Baekhyun memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Hyorin? Benar benar Hyorin? Sudah minta konfirmasi?"

"Sudah Lu, makanya aku sangsi jika Hyorin ikut kesini. Itu benar benar Hyorin, "Baekhyun makin merajuk dan menceritakan hari hari sebelumnya tanpa Luhan. Mereka terlihat saling manja dan bersenang senang.

"Lu, apa kau pacaran dengan Jongin? Aku melihat kalian pergi ke pusat kota dengan motor Jongin saat valentine," mendadak ruangan itu menjadi hening.

"A- Jadi begini- En-"

"Kami berkencan, bukan berarti kami pacaran. Aku hanya berusaha mendekati Luhan," ujar Jongin yang nampak jujur dan malu malu.

"Jongin, Sehun itu temanmu bagaimana bisa? Apa apaan ini? Dasar kau!" Ujar Palapa sambil menggeleng geleng.

"Wah benar benar Jongin. Aku juga melihat Jongin dan Luhan sering turun dari motor Jongin bersama saat sampai disekolah. Aku kira hanya teman saja."

"Memang masih teman saja!" Luhan sudah memajukan bibir bawahnya dan merajuk.

"Masih? Berarti bisa berganti? Wah tanda itu, Jongin! Lampu hijau!" Ujar Suho semangat.

"Yaampu Lu! Jong! Kalian benar benar berselingkuh dibelakang Sehun?" Ujar Baekhyun melihat Luhan yang sedang menaiki jok belakang motor Jongin.

"Lyxyx! Kau ini! Bukan begitu. Ada geng motor di persimpangan didepan jalan masuk apartemen."

"Peluk Jongin, Han! Kau bisa jatuh dari motor jika Jongin mengebut!" Suho kelihatan semangat sekali.

"Sudah sudah, Luhan malu begitu!" Ujar Jongin.

"Kau ini! Sudah ayo pulang, malam bertambah dingin," Luhan mengeratkan syal dan mantel dengan erat. Angin seperti baru saja menghembuskan napas jahatnya.

"Jongin kau harus hangatkan Luhan, itu tanda!" Kali ini yang berbicara Palapa.

"Sudahlah! Kami pulang! Kalian hati hati, okay?"

"Hati hati!" Ucap mereka semua pada Jongin dan Luhan.

"Sial Jongin! Itu geng motornya!" Luhan sedikit memekik.

"Tenang saja," Jongin tetep mengendarai motornya.

"Berhenti!" Ujar seseorang yang sama dengan orang yang menjegat Luhan tiga bulan lalu, "turun! cepat turun!"

"Hey! Dia perempuan yang waktu itu kak!" Ujar seseorang yang masih muda.

"Wah benar! Hey! Kubilang turun! Kau hitam cepat turun, serahkan dompet dan ponselmu! Dan kau perempuan cepat kemari!"

"Jongin dengan mantap berkelahi dengan beberapa orang geng motor itu. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh, namun ia bangun lagi. Sedangkan Luhan menjaga jarak, ada seorsng geng motor yang mendekati Luhan dari beblakang.

"Luhan belakangmu!" Ujar Jongin memperingatkan Luhan. Naas Jongin lepas kendali dan dihantam kepala belakang oleh seorang geng motor.

"Jongin!" Luhan dibius lagi. Ini seperti monoton sekali.

 _Unkonwn, 19 Mei 2013 09.21_

Entah kenapa pagi ini terasa gerah, pengap dan panas. Tidak ada hawa sejuk yang suka mengecup kulit Luhan, mengucapkan selamat pagi. Atau dedaunan yang menengok di jendela. Ruangan ini tanpa jendela. Ada tiga buah ranjang single bad.

Luhan bangun. Ia kelihatan bingung, panik dan senang. Ia menengok ke kanan. Jongin di kanannya dan Hakkin sepertinya berbaring dipaling ujung.

"Hakkin? Ini ada di apartemen pemuda Jepang itu?" Luhan tertawa, "thanks god. Engkau telah memberika malaikat penyelamat," Luhan berjalan kearah Jongin, "apa mama Jongin sudah tau? Jongin diperban kepala belakangnya? Separah itu kenapa tidak dibawa kerumah sakit? Tapi seperti Jongin oke oke saja," Luhan berjalan kearah Hakkin, "kau juga terluka karena ku? Sama sama di kepala belakang? Baik sekali kau Hakkin. Bahkan ketika masih belum sadar masih pakai masker. Memang penyakitmu yang tidak jelas bisa menular saat tidur."

"Kinsei kau sudah bangun? Kau baik? Tadi malam aku sudah mengirimi pesan pada temanmu Baekhyun dan tentang mama laki laki itu aku sudah memberi tau jika ia menginap dirumah teman baru Jepangnya bersama Kinsei juga agar mamanya tidak khawatir. Lukanya akan sembuh nanti siang."

"Ah terima kasih Niji, bagaimana dengan Hakkin?"

"Dia baik. Ah aku lupa membawa dia kekamarnya. Hokutoo! Hatsu! Bantu aku membawa Hakki kekamarnya. Hokutoo! Hatsu! Kalian dimana? Tunggu sebentar Kinsei. Jangan kemana mana dulu. Tidurlah di ranjangmu. Jangan berbuat yang aneh aneh," Niji pergi mencari Hokutoo dan Hatsu. Luhan mengerutkan dahinya lalu mengendik.

Luhan melihat Hakkin, "harusnya masker mu dilepas. Apa ini tidak mengganggu ?" Luhan melepas maskernya. Luhan melotot, ini menyeramkan. Seperti ia melihat ada yang salah dengan mulut Hakkin. Seperti berdarah atau robek. Yang pasti Luhan kaget dan speechless. Ia bahkan terjatuh ke lantai. Luhan takut, ia ingin lari dan menangis, namun takut membangunkan orang yang mengerikan ini  
.tobecontinue.

A.N

Sorry kalo typo, gue buru buru post. hehehe

Hi, gue Sembilan. Gue disini newbie, harap dibantu, ini juga first ff gue sih, jadi maaf aja kalo masih salah.

Tentang ff ini, jujur gue gasuka sama Jepang, bukan gasuka cuma kayak, "oh Jepang," jadi bilang aja kalo salah dan lain lain.

Thanks, jangan lupa review.


	2. An organisation

_Ninetyfive and Ninetyfour_

 _Wind_

 _Ini cuma tentang angin yang mengganggu Luhan dan membuatnya sedih, contohnya kematian Sehun, angin kencang saat Sehun menaiki burung besi, angin yang mengganggu acara Jongin dan Luhan, atau angin yang mempertemukan Luhan dengan Hakkin_

"Kau tau Sehun? Kau itu hebat dan pintar! Kudengar Baekhyun, Lionel dan Hyorin-

menyatakan perasaan mereka padamu. Siapa yang kau suka?"

"Wanita itu menyusahkan Lu, aku hanya suka satu orang perempuan biasa yang tertarik padaku sebelum aku melepas kaca mata dan sebelum aku menata rambutku-

dia yang suka aku apa adanya, dengan caranya yang bodoh,"

Sehun mencium Luhan di bibirnya dengan novel Luhan sebagai penghalang

 _Unknown, 19 Mei 2013 11.02_

Angin menghembuskan napas dinginnya menggenggam tangan manusia manusia sampai tulang dan membuat sebagian diri menjadi beku perlahan. Namun kemudian seseorang menyalakan pemanas ruangan membuat manusia menjadi lebih leluasa dan sedikit berani bernapas. Hujan kemudian datang dan membuat semuanya menjadi berisik gemelataknya pada atap atap rumah, ada keuntungannya harum tanah dan air hujan yang bertemu, harumnya membuat tenang, tidak dengan manusia itu.

"A-" Niji ingin berbicara sesuatu sebelum dihentikan oleh Luhan.

"Sudah, aku kecewa," Luhan menangis, "kau juga Kyungsoo! Berpura pura menjadi Hatsu! Apa maksud kalian?"  
Sehun itu Hakkin, Hakkin itu Sehun. Perbedaannya Hakkin mempunyai bekas luka yang sedikit menyeramkan, insiden Sehun kecelakaan dipesawat membuat Sehun mempunyai luka dibagian bibir dan rahang. Bibir tipisnya disembunyikan oleh blush on itu robek lumayan panjang, tulang rahangnya hancur membuatnya harus berbicara dengan semacam alat yang ditanam non permanen bekerja untuk mengartikan kerja otak pada suara dan bibir karena sangat sakit untuk membuka mulut, ujung hidungnya hancur dan hidungnya terlihat sangat aneh itu penuturan Tao.

"Ini apa? Siapa kalian? Apa yang terjadi. Luhan berteriak, kita berkumpul dan kepalaku bagian belakangnya masih sakit! Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo siapa? Kyungsoo Denela? Dimana Han? Dimana sahabatku? Dia sudah mati overdosis narkoba! Jelaskan siapapun!" Jongin memegang kepala bagian belakangnya dan menghamburkan penglihatannya mencoba mencari narasumber.

"Jongin! Itu Kyungsoo! Itu Sehun!" Luhan berteriak dan menangis sambil menunjuk Hatsu dan Hakkin.

"Ma-maaf. Kami bisa jelaskan Lu!" Sehun melepas maskernya dan mempertunjukkan mukanya yang sedikit menyeramkan, namun Jongin masih sangat mengenali wajah itu, "mulanya aku hampir mati akibat kecelakaan itu, saat petir merusak sayap kanan pesawat, pesawat mulai jatuh dengan cepat dan angin seakan memukulku keluar pintu darurat padahal itu masih cukup tinggi. Aku dipeluk angin dan dihancurkan, semua tulangku hancur, angin itu memasuki kuping dan pori pori, semua lubang di tubuhku, aku merasakan seperti itu, kupingku menjadi tuli karena tekanan udara, dan aku susah bernapas. Lalu aku pingsan dan bangun disebuah tempat, dengan perban disekujur tubuhku. Seseorang dengan kacamata tiba tiba bercerita bahwa sel sel tubuhku hampir 38% bukan berasal dari tubuhku dan kadang kadang jika sel sel itu mati dan membuat sel baru, sel itu tidak terbentuk dari tubuhku namun jenisnya tetap sama seperti sel asing itu dan diidentifikasi jika itu hanya angin angin kecil yang menyambungkan implus. Dia menawarkan aku untuk pulang namun dia tidak mau melanjutkan pengobatanku atau bersamanya, melanjutkan semuanya, mengikuti suatu organisasi dan merahasiakan keberadaanku. Disana aku dipertemukan dengan Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya sepertiku, namun ia terinfeksi obat obatan. Anti bodynya sangat bagus dan baik, dia mempunyai kekuatan healing sedangkan aku sendiri seorang air bander," Jongin dan Luhan kelihatan kaget dan shock," kami adalah mutan. Kami kembali kesini karena kami melakukan beberapa percobaan dengan aktif dalam kegiatan heroik. Kami memang tidak ingin terkenal, karena kami program militer pemerintah dunia untuk membunuh pengkhianat, teroris, koruptor yang bersalah tanpa bukti yang komplit, atau memborbardir organisasi yang sangat berbahaya, bisa dibilang kami adalah anak dari organisasi FBI. Niji dan Hokutoo mempunyai nama Tao Liedersd dan Chan Yeoluser mereka manusia biasa. Mereka bisa dikatakan seorang manager ka-"

"Cukup Sehun! Bukan karena Luhan pacarmu kau bisa ceritakan tentang organisasi. Kau tau peraturannya? Luhan dan Jongin bisa dibunuh. Alasan mereka mempertahankanmu dan Kyungsoo karena kalian akan mati jika dilepas," Tao berteriak sambil berbicara.

"Kyungsoo? Sehun? Wait! Aku tidak mengerti. Kau siapa perempuan hitam?!" Jongin terlihat shock.

"Enough!" Ujar Chanyeoluser. Panggil saja Chanyeol, "singkat saja Luhan, Jongin, kami adalah anggota organisasi militer dunia yang tidak boleh nampak atau keliatan ada dan kalian berdua harus ikut kami, mengerti?"

"Jangan libatkan mereka Yeoluser!"

"Percuma Sehun. Saat kau pingsan dengan dua orang ini mereka menaruh kamera video karena milihat Luhan sering keluar masuk apartmen."

"Kyungsoo? Kau Kyungsoo?" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, "bagaimana bisa? Kau sudah mati? Kau jadi malaikat?" Jongin sepertinya memang benar benar shock.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dia hampir menyentuh Jongin, sebelum Sehun menarik tangannya dan bicara, "kita bersiap untuk pergi ke tempat organisasi itu makan waktu 4 jam. Kita klarifikasi apakah kalian mati atau bergabung di organisasi ini untuk kebaikan kalian," ucap Sehun final.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan uncle dan grandma!"

"Benar Sehun, kau kenapa begini? Apa semua ini mengubah tabiatmu? Kami sahabatmu," Jongin terlihat kesal.

"Izin dengan wali kalian. Aku harap kalian tidak kabur, ini habiskan 3-4 hari" Sehun pergi kekamarnya, sebelumnya is berucap, "Jongin disini tidak ada ranjang kau bisa bertukar dengan Tao, Tao bisa tinggal di apartemen Luhan."

"Aku menolak! Aku akan bilang ke keluargamu dan polisi. Aku tidak percaya organisasi kalian itu legal!" Ujar Luhan lantang di depan pintu kamar Luhan.

"Lakukanlah semua itu! Sebelum kau keluar apartemen ini, kau sudah mati."

 _Unknown, 20 Mei 2013 05.08_

Pagi yang indah dipertengahan Mei. Gravitasi matahari masih menjaga agar Venus tidak terlalu dekat dengan Alpha Century. Perempuan itu masih bertahan pada posisinya menyerah dengan takdir tuhan pada gravitasinya terhadap matahari yang tak membiarkannya berlari menghampiri Alfa. Ia tetap panas dengan atmosfernya. Ia masih marah sejak lama sekali dan ketika ia menemukan cara agar pergi ke Alfa. Sinar Alfa meredup dan menghindari Venus. Venus kecewa dan ia menyerah lagi.

"Nij- Tao, bangunlah! Aku akan membuat roti isi daging dan sayur yang sehat di apartemenmu!" Luhan meninggalkan Tao dan membawa ayam goreng yang sudah dibumbui dan sekotak es krim ke apartemen Sehun.

"Aku akan masak disini Chanyeol!" Luhan menolak pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan lebih memilih menjawab Chanyeol.

"Jongin masih suka ayam goreng? Bagaimana kabarnya Lu?"

"Ya, baik," Luhan mengabaikan Kyungsoo dengan cukup baik.

Jongin bangun dan bergabung dengan mereka, "han, kau memasak ayam goreng untukku?" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum canggung.

"Tentu Jong!"

"Kau memasakan aku apa Luhan?" Tanya Chanyeol, "aku juga lapar."

"Ada roti isi daging dan sayur kok,"

"Burger? Kyungsoo sangat hebat membuat burger!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan semangat.

"Biar kubantu!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan luapan kebaikan.

"Sudah lakukanlah semua," Luhan menghilang dalam pintu putih.

"Luhan kau akan pergi kemana?"

Luhan mengabaikan kata kata Kyungsoo dan kembali ke apartemennya. Tao masih tidur di kamarnya. Dia terlihat berpikir. Melihat ke jendela dan membawa selimut. Dibelakang jendelannya apartemennya hanyalah gang kecil. Ia mengikat tiga selimut diujung ujung diagonalnya dan satu selimut yang tipis di ikat pada paku yang besar yang tertancap sudah lama di dinding dekat jendela, Luhan melepas ujung satunya dari tiga selimut itu ke gang di belakang apartemennya. Lalu ia mengambil dompet dan handphone, kemudian ia ganti baju dan turun dengan selimut itu.

Setelah sampai dibawah Luhan lari ke luar gang dan mencari taxi atau dekedar bus, "taxi! Ke sebelah barat Stasiun kota," Ujarnya, dia memasuki taxi itu dan menelpon ke kediaman keluarga Century, "mrs. Century! Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang Seh- sial signal!" Luhan terlihat panik, "ini kota atau hutan! Mana bisa tidak ada signal begini!" Luhan melihat seseorang dari luar taxi yang lumayan jauh sedang menelpon, Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, tidak ada bar signal di handphonenya, "arah sebaliknya tuan, 30 meter lagi ada jalan kekanan, lewat situ- hey kekanan! Apa maksud anda? Supir taxi apaan ini! Saya mau turun," namun siupr taxi itu melajuksn mobilnys.

"Maaf nona Geurje anda harus ikut saya. Anda akan aman saya berjanji demi nyawa saya," ujar supir taxi itu.

"Siapa anda?! Hentikan taxi ini!" Ujar Luhan.

Sebuah gas di jok belakang sepertinya kloroform dan supir itu memakai masker lalu menutup jendela antara jok belakang dan jok depan. Luhan tertidur, supir itu menepikan taxinya di tempat gelap dan membuka jendela jok belakang.

 _Unknow, 20 Mei 2013 17.03_

Isolasi kata yang cantik untuk tempat ini. Tanpa jendela dan daun pintu, tanpa kaca. Sejauh mata memandang akan terdapat black rose dalam vas diatas meja, dia langka dan cantik disana juga ada sofa navy dan lampu gantung untuk menambah kesan tua. Selebihnya hanya dinding tosca dan lantai putih.

Ada angin menerpa tubuh Luhan, ia memejamkan matanya dan terlihat seperti menikmati tiupan angin tersebut, Luhan nampak terlena dan diam. Kemudian Luhan terlonjak, "air bander? Sehun? Sehun! Kau dimana?" Luhan mencoba membuka salah satu dari dua daun pintu. Gagal.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Seseorang dengan snapback bertuliskan swag, sweater coklat serta jeans biru selutut dan sneaker rainbow membuka pintu yang lain, "Sehun ya? Ikut lah denganku. Jangan berontak."

Luhan menurut, ia mengikuti laki laki tadi, laki laki tadi berbicara disepanjang ruangan yang sangat jauh lebih besar dari ruanga meter itu, bahkan lebih besar dari istana presiden, disana banyak yang bekerja entah melakukan apa beberapa dari mereka menggunakan baju anti peluru, seperti melakukan pengarahan, beberapa ruangan transparan berisi para mutan mutan. Kembali ke Luhan, laki laki itu menjelaskan alasan Luhan ditangkap dan tentang suatu pilihan yang akan Luhan lakukan ketika bertemu salah satu dari ketua divisi bagian. Mati atau bergabung. Nama dari laki laki tadi adalah Sewo, seorang anggota divisi bagaian 11 yang bertugas menyimpan, mengurus dan mengatur keanggotaan para mutan dan tangan kanan mutan tersebut, divisi ini divisi yang paling sering berinteraksi dengan mutan dan anggota organisasi itu.

"Luhan!" Jongin berlari ke arah Luhan dan menanyakan keadaannya, "kau belum mandi ya?"  
Luhan menatap Jongin datar dan menenendang tulang kering Jongin. Luhan sedikit melihat kearah Sehun, Kyungsoo dan dua orang lainnya di belakang Jongin.

"Okay aku akan mandi, mari kita pulang," Luhan menarik tangan Jongin dan mencoba pergi.

"Hey, kau mau aku bunuh?" Tanya orang yang mengantar Luhan tadi sambil manarik tangan Luhan dan Jongin lalu mendudukannya disebelah Tao, "Liedersd, Yeoluser jaga mereka, jam 17.23 bawa mereka ke Jenet. Century, Denela kalian harus ke divisi bagian 6, kalian harus mengurusi perpindahan, bilang jika kalian mewakilkan Yeoluser dan Liedersd," laki laki itu kemudian pergi.

"Ayo Se!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun dan mengacak rambut Sehun.  
Luhan diam dan menatapi sekitar menghela napas untuk beberapa detik, "uncle pasti menelpon! Aku melihat miss call nya tadi pagi, namun aku mengabaikannya," Luhan mencari ponselnya dikantong baju dan saku celananya.

"Tenang Lu aku sudah mengiriminya pesan dan mengatakan kau baik dan pergi camping di hutan selama empat hari jadi akan susah mendapat signal. Dari situ kita bisa membuat hutan itu terbakar karena alam dan membuat pernyataan kau mati saat tidur siang. Kita berenam yang camping."

"Mati? Ini bukan cerita di action film dimana orang sepertiku bisa menerima apa adanya dan bisa menjadi asisten atau pesuruh di organisasi yang entah berantah ke legalannya!" Luhan duduk dan mengangis, "harusnya kalian lebih pintar menghindari diri dari umum. Amatir bodoh! Fuck your ass!"

"Ada aku bocah!" Jongin menarik Luhan, "Tao, Chan! Ayo antarkan kami ke kamar itu. Jalan disini sangat berliku."  
Mereka harus melewati beberapa gedung untuk menapaki sebuah mansion besar yang sangat nyaman, beberapa pohon palem menambah keasrian tempat itu. Ada black rose dan bunga bunga langka lainnya. Itu keliatan keren.

"Kami menggunakan rekayasa pada tanah dan mikroba yang mempengaruhi tumbuhan itu, jadinya mereka bisa hidup disini. Pupuk, perawatan khusus dan non pestisida pengaruh besar juga. Kalian tau? Ilmuan atau lembaga tidak penting yang datang kesini akan dicabut atau dihilangkan ingatannya atau kami berpura pura melakukan sesuatu yang lain, maksudnya seperti merubah tempat ini menjadi perusahaan minyak atau perusahaan kecil dipinggir kota yang sangat miskin," jelas Tao.

Mereka berjalan jalan sambil tour guide mereka menceritakan apa apa saja.

"Mandilah! Akan aku telpon layanan kamar agar membawakan baju untukmu. Berapa ukuran bajumu? S? Okay!" Ujar Chanyeol disertai keadaan canggung yang berbisik diantara Tao dan Kai.

Luhan pergi kekamar mandi melepas pakaiannya dan menyalakan kran dan masuk kedalam bath up berendam sesaat dengan garam mandi yang sbelumnya ia taburkan. Luhan memejamkaan matanya ia merasakan anging menghembus diantara wajahnya, itu seperti pijitan pelan diantara pipi dan bibir lalu mata dan hidung. Luhan membuka kelopak matanya,

"Se-" Luhan menenggelamkan badannya sampai kepala saja dan muka yang terlihat.

"Hi Lu! Kau masih cantik," Sehun jongkok disebelah Luhan, "dan bodoh," Sehun lalu tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Luhan yang mencuat dari air, "kau benar benar bodoh, kenapa kau membuka maskerku?"  
Luhan menangis.

Sehun melepas sepatu, mananggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan bergambung dengan Luhan dalam bathup. Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan menyembunyikan mukanya diceruk leher Luhan, "menangislah sayangku yang bodoh! Mungkin besok kita tidak akan bertemu lagi," Sehun hanya memeluk Luhan dan bersandar di ceruk leher Luhan, dia keliatan menjaga dan menghargai Luhan, "Lu, kau harus bisa move on! Aku tidak bisa selamanya bersamamu. Ini bukan lagi aku pergi ke New York untuk belajar, tapi aku pergi menghilang dan tidak kembali. Ketika seseorang bisa mencintaimu dan menggantikanku, aku berharap dia lebih dariku. Dan ketika kau merindukanku nanti, jangan mencariku karena angin selalu memelukmu dan kau tidak melihatku lagi. Maaf aku pernah egois dan bertingkah tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya gugup dan exited. Jujur saja aku tidak berbohong ketika aku bilang menyukaimu. Bagaimana dengan teman temanmu? Apa mereka masih membenciku?"

 _Unknown, 5 Februari 2011 13.23_

Seragam dan sangpunyanya mendekat pada sebuah lingkarang yang dari awal terbuat bukan hanya satu jiwa tapi beberapa puluh. Ditengah mereka ada jiwa jiwa gelisah yang tengah dipanah Eros, sengsara napsu membuat mereka kehilangan malu dan berteriak teriak ditengah tengah lingkaran, padahal mereka seperti sicantik, tapi karena pesona tidak tertahankan dari jiwa yang lain mereka menggila. Suasana di luar lingkaran mendecih, kecewa dan marah. Ledekan penghinaan untuk sicantik karena terlalu norak dan mengumbar. Sedangkan pengikut sicantik kecewa. Seseorang dengan pandangan kosong dan jiwa gelisah di pinggir lingkaran itu menatap pada jiwa jiwa, dia kaget dan ingin menangis.

"Sehun! Perlu kukatakan sekali lagi! Pilihlah aku dari pada Lionel dan Hyorin! Mereka hanya perempuan murahan!"

"Gila kau Baekhyun! Orang yang mengambil paced orang lain superfineq yang pantas menyandang predikat murahan. Sehun aku mencintaimu sungguh! Jangan memilih Baekhyun dan Lionel, tabiat mereka seperti anjing jalanan!"

"Wanita seperti ku anjing jalanan? Perempuan murahan? Kalian berdua bahkan pantas aku ludahi! Aku yakin kalian sudah kehilangan keperawanan! Pacar kalian itu menumpuk banyaknya!"

"Enak saja kau Lionel! Bisa bisanya!

"Kau mau mati?!"

Kira kira begitulah kata kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka, Baekhyun, Lionel dan Hyorin. Mereka menarik Sehun kelapangan dan melakukan confession yang entah ke berapa kali, namun sekarang entah mengapa harus di lapangan dan mereka bertiga melakukannya sekali waktu. Mereka terus ribut dan tidak berhenti mengomel dan berbicara sedangkan orang orang disekeliling mereka bertaruh dan menyemangati, sedangkan Sehun sepertinya bingung dan mengerti keadaan.

"Ehm, kalian sahabat? Tapi saling menjatuhkan? Murahan, kalian lebih rendah dari anjing jalanan, sudah tau aku menolak sejak awal, tapi tingkah kalian seperti wanita jalang yang tidak punya malu. Walaupun kalian perawan sekalipun aku tidak sudi menjadi pacar kalian," Sehun pergi begitu saja.

"Kau bicara seperti aku seorang yang sudah tidak perawan! Mati kau!"

"Apa apaan ini! Kau menolakku?"

"Jangan menghinaku seakan kau lebih Sehun! Aku membencimu!"

Cacian itu mendominasi, lingkaran siswa itu menertawai dan menatap sinis ketiga orang itu, siswa siswa lain bersorak dan bekata bahwa mereka bertiga murahan, bisa dijadikan one night stan dan kata kata tidak pantas lainnya, siswa siswa itu mempunyai pernyataan logis dari alasan alasan itu, "bodoh sahabat sahabat itu seperti mengumbar aib dan kenalah semua. Dasar murahan, jangan berteman dengan mereka psikopat sekali, egois."

Hal itu bertahan sebulan sampai berita lain menutupi itu, Sehun dikabarkan berkencan dengan Luhan. Bukan main gerahnya sahabat sahabat Luhan, mereka membenci Luhan dan Sehun hampir satu semester, selama itu Luhan hanya bermain dan bertingkah sendiri. Lebih gempar lagi, Sehun membuat berita menjijikan soal Baekhyun, Lionel dan Hyorin waktu mereka membenci Luhan dan membuat Baekhyun, Lionel dan Hyorin dibully. Dan entah bagaimana mereka akhirnya bisa bersahabat lagi dengan Luhan, tidak dengan Sehun. Baekhyun, Lionel dan Hyorin membenci Sehun. Bahkan menaruh dendam sangat dalam atas insiden itu

"Jangan dekat dekat dengan Sehun Lu, dia tidak baik. Pulang nanti kami antar saja."

 _Unknown, 21 Mei 2013 01.12_

Sebuah pagi buta dengan bulan dan bintangnya yang nampak tegar. Malam itu berwarna hitam seperti langit tanpa atmosfer, tapi mengapa langit siang berwarna biru ini hanya tentang pantulan, mata, cahaya sebenarnya, tapi tidak sesederhana itu. Kenapa kita harus menemukan sesuatu yang rumit? Ketika saling menjaga dengan alam saja cukup. Simple jawabannya. Manusia itu serakah.

Angin pagi mulai berhembus dikamar yang Jongin tempati, sangat dingin dan membuat Jongin harus merapatkan tubuhnya pada selimut.

"Bangunlah Trojan sayang!"

"Menjijikan Alpha gila!" Jongin masih bergelut dalam selimutnya, "ada apa Alpha?"

"Bagaimana Luhan? Kau mendekatinya ya?"

"Kau kan sudah mati, lagi pula Luhan cantik."

"Lalu, siapa aku?" Sehun menghela napas, "Jagalah Luhan, Tro. Tiga bulan lagi aku akan pergi sangat jauh, mungkin kau tidak akan menemukanku sebelum aku benar benar kembali. Terima kasih sudah menyuruh Luhan agar bergabung dengan organisasi, aku tau dia sangat shock atas semua ini, dia hanya perempuan yang bodoh, aku sudah merencanakan siasat bunuh diri ketika Luhan menyatakan akan mati."

"Kau masih menjaganya ya Al? Perasaanmu? Bagus kau pergi setahun, coba lebih Luhan sedang dalam pesonaku. Oh ya ini baru satu tahun sejak kematianmu, pengobatan mu tentu lama, latihan dan adaptasi kekuatan juga membutuhkan waktu banyak, tapi semuanya hanya selesai dalam 1 tahun? Pantas saja kau dan kelompokmu amatir, Luhan memang bodoh, tapi cukup punya naluri besar."

"Sialan kau Trojan. Apa Luhan punya seseorang yang sangat dekat dengannya?"

"Kakak mu Al, dia sangat sering bermain di apartemen Luhan, ya sejak kemunculan Hakkin, Luhan jadi melarang Danield mengunjunginya. Itu yang aku simpulkan dari ceritamu, Danield dan Luhan. Luhan juga sering membicarakan banyak laki laki, tapi aku yakin itu hanya alasannya menutupi rasanya pada orang mati sepertimu. Al, sepertinya Luhan sangat shock bertemu denganmu, perubahannya signifikan, dari dia yang biasa diam, Luhan jadi lebih emosional, dan sepertinya masih bingung dengan situasi ini."

"Ya, aku merasaknnya. Tindakannya jadi tidak jelas dan aneh. Aku berharap dia oke. Tro, akukan akan pergi jauh tiga bulan lagi apa kau tidak shock seperti Luhan? Apa kau tidak merindukan Sehun tampanmu ini?"

"Dasar bipolar gila!"

"Aku tidak bipolar Trojan sayang."

"Al, aku akan mencium Luhan!"

"Sial, iya aku diam. Aku tidur disini ya Tro?"

"Tidurlah, dan bermimpi aku dan Luhan menikah di altar dengan telanjang bulat lalu aku langsung menyetubuhi Luhan setelah janji suci."

"Gila kau Tro! Sebelum kau melihat luhan telanjang sudah kubuat kau jadi makanan para hewan disini!"

"Al, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa dia baik baik saja? Sudah punya pacar? Jika belum, carikan dia seekor manusia setengah burung hantu Al."

"Gila kau! Sudahlah!"

Seseorang melihat mereka, sedari tadi memperhatikan dengan senyumannya, menatap Sehun terus menurus tanpa melepas pandangannya sekalipun, mungkin ia, "jatuh cinta dengan Sehun? Sejak kapan Soo?" Gadis lain dengan wajah mungilnya berjalan menuju seseorang itu.

Kyungsoo membawa Luhan masuk kekamarnya, mereka terduduk di sebuah kasur single bed, "kau sejak kapan disini? Bagaimana bisa keluar kamar?" tersenyum dan memegang lengan atas Luhan.

"Semua kau ambil Gaia! Minasku! Eosku! Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk tanpa satelit, tapi bagaimana tanpa bintang? Aku butuh sinarnya, panasnya. Bintangmu adalah bulanku Soo, aku tau, aku melihatnya dulu."

Kyungsoo diam dan menatap Luhan, "kau harus mengerti Luhan, bahkan Bima Sakti dan Andromeda diramalkan bertrabakan, perubahan Luhan. Bima Sakti tidak selalu ditempatnya. Dia jenuh. Dan one day, matahari akan membunuh Venus, lalu lebih dekat dengan Bumi."

"Pergilah ke mataharimu Kyung, aku akan berlari kebenda langitku. Dia," checkmate bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku bersamanya sangat dekat sudah lebih da-"

"Aku bersama cinta dan dirinya lebih dari dirimu. Tiga tahun! Dan dia lebih memilihku dibanding siapapun saat itu."

Kyungsoo terkejut, lalu tersenyum, "penafsiranmu salah Aphrodite yang cantik. Hefaistos mungkin membencimu karena kau mempunyai Ares yang berada disampingmu ketika dia sibuk dengan besinya. Namun, kau Luhan Venus Geurje. Bukan sang dewi kecantikan yang hobi beselingkuh," Kyungsoo mendorong Luhan keluar kamarnya dan menutupnya.

"Maksudmu apa Soo?" Ujar Luhan berbisik pada angin. Kemudian ia pergi kekamarnya.

 _Unknown, 21 Mei 2013 05.03_

Pagi indah menyapa walau matahari masih bermalas malasan di ranjangnya seakan ia masih ingin tidur 5 menit lagi. Kemudian siulan burung gereja yang indah menyapa matahari agar memulai aktifitasnya dan segera membangunkan manusia cantik dalam tidur mereka yang indah, dan manusia tampan dalam perang mimpinya. Bagaimana dengan sisanya? Si jelek? Sicacat? Si biasa saja? Kau tau? Manusia cantik dan tampan dengan cara mereka sendiri, setidaknya mereka akan cantik dan tampan didepan orang tua, tuhan dan- takdir hidup mereka.

"Han! Bangun, sekarang divisi 11 menugaskan agen untuk membuat bukti kematian kita Lu! Ini hari besar kita," Jongin dengan tawanya membangunkan Luhan, seolah itu sebuah lelucon.

Luhan terduduk tiba tiba dan tersenyum, "bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Hyorin? Lionel? Grandma? Uncle? Jongin jangan bergaya seperti kau oke. Kau berubah jadi ceria begini sejak kemarin."

Jongin tersenyum," aku masih mempunyaimu Han! Kita terus bersama! Aku akan berada di divisi manapun asal bersamamu! Tidak peduli dengan aturan aku akan bersamamu! Kita sahabat!"

Luhan tertawa, "kau percaya gaya gravitasi matahari itu sangat kuat?"

"Trojan mengitari matahari, begitu tentangmu. Tapi, aku tau kau lebih suka ketika aku jawab kekuatan Alpha Century lebih kuatkan? Apa yang terjadi Han?"

"Sesuatu membuat diriku terancam pada Sehun. Sudahlah, kita akan berpisah dengan Sehun lagi. Lebih baik kita mandi, kita akan bertemu seseorang pagi ini. Ingat kata Tao? Kita harus bertemu Endrick."

"Han, ini akan menjadi hari berat kita selanjutnya, aku harap kau oke, atau Sehun akan menghilangkan oksigen disekitarku."

"Aku bisa menjaga diri Jongin. Aku aman disini," Luhan mengambil handuk dan kekamar mandi.

Jongin melenguh lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Ia mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan mengambil handuk dan mandi. Setelah mandi Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk dikasurnya.

"Hi! Bagaimana pagi pertama dan mengetaui kau mati," Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Kau membuatku terasa seperti zombie Soo. Hey, bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

"Aku mendapat password kamarmu dari divisi 11."

"Kau mengancamnya? Atau dia mutan burung hantu?"

"Sialan kau Trojan!"

"Kau ikut Sehun?" Jongin mempunyai nada yang mengeluh.

"Aku patner Sehun. Dari awal kami di setting untuk selalu bersama."

"Aku kesepian tidak ada kau Soo, semenjak Camomile pindah ke Singapore. Untung ada Luhan, kepergian Sehun membawa keberuntungan bagiku," Jongin tertawa lepas, "aku bercanda. Ada bagian realnya sih. Oke aku bercanda. Kau tau? Tadi malam Sehun kekamarku dan menyuruhku menjaga Luhan, aku berharap kalian pergi lama, dan Luhan dalam genggamanku!"

"Jangan bertingkah kau Naruto, dia Sakura dan Sehun Sasuke, bodoh! Aku harap kau bahagia dengan pencapaian akhirmu Jongin, jangan menyesal dan membuat dunia kiamat. Mungkin Hawking benar mengenai tidak adanya black hole, tapi jika bintang meledak berbahayakan? Sudah jangan dipikirkan, aku harus berlatih bersama Sehun. Lebih baik kau pakai baju dan pergi ke Endrick."

"Bagaimana kau tau jadwalku?"

"Kau kan orang special yang Sehun bawa, Sehun itu famous disini Jongin," Kyungsoo segera keluar kamar Jongin dan menutupnya, "dan bagaimana dengan nona yang bersuara aneh itu?"

"Okay okay begini hari ini kalian harus familiar dengan jadwal dan tempat tempat disini, bersikap disiplin dan professional, semua divisi harus kalian coba satu satu dan Renes dari divisi 7 akan menempatkan kalian di divisi yang cocok, setelah itu minta surat darinya berikan ke Lim di divisi 11 untuk memperbarui profile kalian, kalian tidak akan langsung bekerja, karena aku tau basic kalian hanya siswa biasa, yeah masuk kesini karena ada pengaruh Century itu, jadi kalian akan sekolah selama 3 bulan dari jam 5 pagi sampai 8 malam, aku harap kalian cepat beradaptasi. Karena ini bukan FBI yang bisa menampakkan diri keluar berkata aku agen dari sebuah organisasi berbasis mutan sebagai anggotanya."

"Siap, Mr. Endrick!"

"Tidak usah begitu Geurje, kalian biasa saja memanggilku, kecuali aku kepala divisi, kalian harus menambahkan Kepala divisi di depan namanya. Khemkhaeng akan menjadi tourguide dadakan kalian, dia dari divisi 5 mengurus tentang jadwal jadwal semua anggota mutan dan para anggota divisi. Harusnya Orbas, dari divisi 11.

"Maaf Endrick, aku ingin bertanya."

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Khenkhaeng, aku sibuk, maaf Trojan," Endrick menelpon seseorang, dengan ponsel keluaran organisasi, "Khenkhaeng, kemarilah," lalu Endrick memutus sambungan ponselnya, "dua ponsel untuk kalian, tidak bisa dimatikan, jika kalian mematika atau batrey habis ponsel itu akan berdengung, kalian hanya bisa memainkan game dan berkomunikasi dengan agen dan anggota divisi juga mutan. Aku pergi."

"Hi, Luhan, Jongin! Aku Khengkhaeng. Mari ikut, mulai dari sekolah ok?" Khengkhaeng mengantar mereka dengan sebuah mobil kecil, jaraknya lumayan jauh sekitar 2-3km. Diperjalanan Khengkhaeng menceritakan dirinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau orang Thailand,"

"Harusnya kau tau dari namanya Han,"

"Santai saja. Oke kalian akan bersekolah disini 3 bulan dan mulai setelah bekerja di setiap divisi. Kenapa kami memilih bekerja dulu dari pada sekolah padahal kalian bukan basic seoang jenius? Alasannya agar kami lebih mudah tau apa yang kelian butuhkan dan lebih mudah membentuk kalian. Disekolah ini mungkin berisi para jenius, tapi tenang, beberapa dari mereka ada yang seperti kalian, masuk karena terpaksa atau takut mati karena melihat mutan mutan itu. Orang orang yang terpaksa seperti itu akan dibunuh diakhir kerjanya. Mungkin kalian bisa juga tidak karena Sehun dibelakang kalian. Sehun salah satu anak kebanggaan kami karena air bander sangat langka. Biasanya hanya monoton seperti, punya kekuatan magnet dari tubuhnya, terbang, atau pendengaran super. Kami membutuhkan kekuatan angin, air, udara, listrik, healing, defense, sesuatu yang sangat berguna saat melakukan eksekusi pemusnahan musuh dunia. Kembali lagi mengenai sekolah, kalian akan berada di kelas calon agen dan anggota divisi yang bernasib sama dengan kalian," Khenkhaeng menjelaskan mengenai isi sekolah singkat itu.

Perjalanan berlanjut ke kantor agen, anggota divisi dan mutan mutan, kantor yang mengerjakan dokumen seperti kantor biasa itu kantor anggota divisi, lalu kantor agen agen terlihat seperti kepolisian yang sibuk akan penyelesaian mengenai masalah pembunuh pelaku dan tkp yang menyulitkan, sedangkan tempat mutan adalah sebuah rumah besar sederhana dengan halaman seluas hutan buatan.

Setelah itu mereka mengunjungi laboratory, hanya ilmuan yang jenius menurut organisasi yang bisa berada di laboratory 5 tingkat ini. Mereka menciptakan penemuan mengenai obat obat yang merangsang manusia dengan tubuh yang biasa namun memiliki perbedaan, jadi mempunyai perbedaan itu secara nyata. Sehun ada disini saat pertama kali ia terbangun.

Ada sebuah tempat kecil yang seperti department store dan kantin universal seluruh anggota, tempat dimana bisa dlakukannya sebuah rapat atau pemberitauan, seperti aula, namun visualnya seperti sebuah mall.

Asrama perjalanan terakhir mereka, agen dan anggota divisi akan kembali kerumah dengan pantauan 100% dari kelompok terpercaya organisai. Para mutan dan petinggi organisasi mempunyai hidup di asrama ini, keluarga bahkan. Atau beberapa dari mereka yang tetap sendiri sampai mereka tua dan menjadi seorang yang dihilangkan ingatannya. Orang orang yang terpaksa masuk ke organisasi akan ditaruh satu asrama dengan para mutan.

"Apa hanya itu saja? Ya walaupun itu sebesar satu kota kecil, tapi itu hanya di kelompokan beberapa bagian saja. Kalian pasti punya perusahaan yang membuat ponsel ini, suatu perkumpulan orang kecil yang memantau pekerjaan ini. Kalian pasti punya petinggi selain hanya ketua divisi dan orang tua yang sok menjadi ketua tunggal setiap jenis manusia. Bagaimana dengan para orang yang membersihkan kamar tempat ini dan hutan besar punya para mutan? Guru guru yang melatih mutan? Ilmuan?"

"Kau cukup cerdas Geurje, kami biasanya akan memberitau ketika mereka sudah 1 tahun dan menjadi lebih profesional, namun jika seseorang bertanya, maka harus kami jawab. Dibawah tempat ini ada tempat yang sangat besar, mereka adalah mutan terbaik, agen terbaik, dan para petinggi organisasi. Yah bawah tanah, sebuah tempat berisi jenius jenius, level S dan SS, ini rahasia. Dibawah sana kami punya 17 yang seperti Sehun, mungkin kalau Sehun angin atau gas secara universal, mereka berbeda sedikit namun level yang lumayan tinggi, aku harap kau bisa diam tentang ini."

"Berapa orang yang bertanya seperti ini?"

"Tidak banyak, karena mereka lebih menurut dan mengikuti saja jalur yang kita buat. Ada lebih banyak lagi rahasia mungkin kau akan tau ketika waktunya."

"Satu lagi, seberapa istimewa divisi 11? Mereka seperti melakukan semuanya, dan divisi lain cuma pelengkap."

"Tidak seistimewa itu, hanya saja mereka bertugas menangani hal hal yang berhubungan dengan keanggotaan organisasi."

"Selamat sore Geurje, Trojan. Besok kalian akan mempelajari sih bukan bekerja di divisi divisi itu," Khenkhaeng menurunkan Luhan dan Jongin di depan asrama.

"Bagaimana hari kalian?" Kyungsoo datang bersama Sehun dipelukannya

"Cukup baik Soo. Bagaimana latihan kalian?"

"Angin angin balas dendam pada Sehun karena terlalu memanfaatkan mereka."

"Sehun terluka?" Luhan terlihat penasaran.

"Iya, dan aku telah mengobatinya. Aku seorang healer, ingat?"

"Apa aku bisa meminjam Sehun sampai malam?"

"Sehun sib-" Kyungsoo diabaikan

"Ayo ke kamarmu Luhan," Sehun menarik Luhan kekamar Luhan.

"Kau meninggalkan sahabat tampanmu ini Luhan?" Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo kekamarnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan duduk di sofa tunggu lantai 1, "kapan cahaya bohongan itu akan memperhatikanku? Kenapa Luhan punya pesona itu? Bisakah aku menyerah dan tinggal disini sebentar?"

"Ada apa Luhan?"

"Apa akan lama? Maksudnya memang tidak mau kembali?"

"Kembali kok," Sehun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana penilaianmu tentang Kyungsoo?"

"Ada apa? Mendadak sekali. Kyungsoo cantik, baik, cocok denganku. Aku menyukainya," ujar Sehun sambil melirik keujung mata atasnya.

"Nothing. Kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

"Jelas Lu, semenjak kau tidak ada, aku sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana aku tidak menyukainya?" Sehun diam sementara, "kau sudah dewasa ya? Sudah tidak seru, tidak bodoh, kau jadi tidak menarik. Aku tidak menyukaimu sekarang," Sehun tertawa lepas.

Begitu juga dengan Luhan, "tapi, kau mencintaiku?"

"Apa?" Sehun tertawa kencang sekali, "tentu tidak Luhan. Kemarin hari terakhir aku mencintaimu. Ternyata walaupun dekat denganmu sebagai Sehun. Aku tidak mencintaimu Lu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Luhan tertawa hambar, "sama sepertimu Sehun, aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu dari awal kita sama sama dekat karena kita sama sama aneh dan tertarik, kau sudah tidak aneh, begitu denganku. Mungkin itu hanya masa lalu, kau lebih cocok dengan Kyungsoo. Sama sama mutan hebat. Anak kalian pasti sangat sangat hebat Se."

"Kau benar benar tidak mencintaiku?" Sehun tertawa lagi, "padahal aku ini berbeda dan aneh, akukan mutan."

"Kau tau apa maksudku tuan Century," Luhan tersenyum sampai matanya menghilang, "terkadang kita mungkin kalah dengan waktu Se, aku mulai tidak menyukaimu dan kau juga. Mungkin aku menangis selama ini karena merasa kehilangan, tidak pernah mencintaimu. Mungkin kemarin kita hanya sedang bingung pertemuan antara Luhan danSehun secara resmi, jadi kita pikir kita saling mencintai," mereka diam untuk beberapa saat, "aku harus membaca buku ini, mengenai organisasi. Ini harus jadi adaptasi cepat untukku kan? Sebaiknya kau kerjakan banyak hal. Mungkin aku akan jadi seorang agen. Duduk disebuah tempat sangat melelahkan."

"Okay aku pergi Lu. Terima kasih untuk meluruskan kesalah pahaman dan keganjilan ini, aku- menyayangimu. Sampai bertemu besok. Ngomong ngomong siapa yang membantumu untuk berkata seperti itu dalam sehari?"

"Aku orang yang logis, cepat ambil kesimpulan Sehun, aku hanya shock jadinya sedikit labil. Pergilah!"

Sehun pergi dari kamar Luhan. Luhan tersenyum, sepertinya ia mengerti hatinya, "Kyungsoo memang benar, akupun harus , Venus tidak pernah berubah karena memang jalannya venus di sini, bukan mengitari alpha!"  
.tobecontinue.

A.N

Gue update nih. Ohya kalo menurut kalian ada bagian yang susah dimengerti bilang aja, gue emang rada ganyambung di real life orangnya jadi kalo para cast komunikasi, pasti rada ganyambung.

Kemaren lupa bilang, Kinsei itu artinya venus, kalo gasalah. Terus banyak hal di chap kemaren kalo lo teliti bakal nemuin hal aneh/tulisan gue aneh sih, jadi gamungkin lo bisa nemuin hehehe/ yang emang disengaja. Sorry ya ceritanya jadi gak asik sama sok asik gini, sok jenius pula. Gue lagi kehilangan feel, tapi gue berharap bisa nyelsain ff ini. Buat lo yang mikir ini bakal fantasi perang perangan, tunggu aja. Ini kalo menurut gue bakal selesai 10 chapter. Lo boleh saran nextnya gimana soalnya gue ngepost ini ga pas gue udh rada jauh bikinnya.

Gue lagi ngebuat ff baru. Castnya yang gue suka ya itu itu aja, ada Hyorin, Taehyung, Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol. Gue nambahin anak sistar karena ya gue suka, santai aja itu bakalan Hunhan. Tapi gue selalu nyelipin Taehyung Hyorin.

Jangan lupa review and no copas yeu.

Makasih yang meriview dan membaca.

Satu lagi, panggil aja Sembilan.


End file.
